The present invention relates to a portable air conditioner that has a container with a lid for holding a cooling medium A plurality of outlets in the lid allow flexible hoses to be connected to the lid to assist in distributing the cooled air to a desired location.
Portable air conditioning units are known to the prior art. For example, such unit includes a container, a lid, a cooling medium and a battery operated fan and a water circulation conduit. Another invention discloses a portable air conditioning unit with a battery operated fan and a cooling medium.
Another portable air conditioner is known to have a container with a lid, a cooling medium and a battery operated fan that blows air through a separate compartment that holds the cooling medium.
There are also other units made up of a container, a lid, a cooling medium and a battery operated fan.
Portable air conditioner units are disclosed in a variety of configurations and sizes in the prior art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,961,495 to Ku discloses an air conditioner that has a container, a lid, a cooling medium and a battery operated fan and a water circulation conduit.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,046,329 to Travis, III discloses a portable air conditioning unit that has a battery operated fan and a cooling medium.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,197,301 to Holcomb discloses a portable air conditioner which has a container, a lid, a cooling medium and a battery operated fan that blows air through a separate compartment from the compartment that holds the cooling medium.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,685,165 to Biglow, Jr. discloses an air conditioner with a container, a lid, a cooling medium and a battery operated fan.
In the present invention a portable air conditioner has a container for holding a cooling medium, such as ice, a lid for the container and a plurality of outlets in the lid which permit flexible conduits to be connected to the output from the lid, all as will be detailed in the specification that follows hereafter.
This invention relates to a portable air conditioner which has a container for holding an air cooling medium, a lid for the container and a plurality of outlets in the lid which permit flexible conduits to connected to the output from the lid. In addition, a cart is disclosed for transporting the air conditioner which will keep the top and bottom of the container parallel in order to keep any liquid, from melting ice, from spilling.
The present invention is primarily designed to give one or more athletes, who rotate out of a game, or event, heat/stress relief. The present invention provides such persons easy access to a supply of cool and moist air of sufficient velocity and volume to provide a controlled level and rate of cool down so they may rotate back into the game at a high level of efficiency.
However, the present invention is not limited to use solely by athletes. It could also be used by persons engaged in any high rate of activity or normal rate of activity in a high temperature environment. It would especially be useful to persons engaged in a high rate activity in a hot environment. It would provide a temporary rest and/or heat/stress relief before resuming their activities.
The present invention is easily portable, uses an inexpensive, readily available, safe cooling medium and can be powered by inexpensive, rechargeable 12 Volt batteries (gel or wet).
It is the primary object of the present invention to provide for an improved portable air conditioning unit whose air output can be transported easily to a desired location.
Another object is to provide for such a unit wherein a cooling medium is located within a container having a lid with a plurality of outlets and flexible conduits are connected to one or more of these outlets to direct the air, as desired, by a user.
Another object is to provide for such a unit a cart for transporting the air conditioner.
Another object is to provide a supply of cooled air that is not at a maximum cold temperature with reduced volume and pressure.